Sins can never be forgotten, Can they be forgiven?
by PowerBaby
Summary: Sarah Lucent has a dark past. she literly appeared out of thin air a year ago. Why is she wanting to know everything about Vincent and what does Yuffie have to do with it. Can her sins be forgiven? Will Vincent forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

If the words have this under then it shows action.

It's been one year since that monster walked back into my life. One year since he said he could give me my life back. One year since i opened my eyes for the first time in so long. One year since I looked into the face of the devil and knew now was my chance. My chance to correct so many wrongs, so many sins that kept me bound to this world……

Now a days the WRO was anything but quite. They have managed to put a huge dent into Deepground thanks to the help of Vincent Valentine and Avalanche. Reeve Tuesti sat at his desk rubbing small circles on the side of his head trying so hard to relieve some of the pressure that was pounding into his mind wanting so badly to escape. If you were to look at Reeve you would see a man who looked worn and at least twenty years older then what he was. A man whose long blue suit was wrinkled and becoming more and more worn he looked like he hasn't showered or slept for days and truth be told he hasn't. It has been two months since the final showdown with Hojo and Omega. Reeve signs and places his head in his hands.

Knock, Knock

A loud booming sound from the door being flung open nearly put Reeve on the floor. As he quickly jerks his head to the door.

Yuffie quickly burst thru the door and tries to stand on the chair in front of Reeve. Fear not I am here now I Yuffie Kisaragi the white Rose of Witai, the one and only greatest Ninja to ever to. Yuffie' Reeve said as he jumps to his feet and comes around to the front of the desk. Are you ok? Ow that hurt. You could have told me it moved." Yuffie said as Reeve helps her to her feet as she is still rubbing her head. Here take a seat Yuffie. Yuffie still rubbing her head looks up at Reeve as she is seeing him for the first time. Wow you look bad. Have you been hitting the bottle? You know that is not a good look for you but its ok I'm here now so you have nothing to fear.' Yuffie says as she continued to rub the back of her head. Yuffie it has been a long day, week, month hell you get the point.' He says as he lets out a long yawn. What can I do for you Yuffie? Yuffie hops up on the chair once again and begins to spin slowly. Nothing' spins much' spins just stopped' spins by. Yuffie please.' Reeve said feeling the pressure building in his head again from watching Yuffie spin in circles in the same chair that just dumped her. I have a great deal of work to get done and as you pointed out I haven't had much time to do anything else. Here he says reaching into his desk to retrieve a file. Would you mind taking this to Sarah? Sure thing Sarah and I are like to peas in a pod. Thick as thieves. Yuffie." Reeve said looking more and more worn. ow sorry." She said bouncing off of the chair and retrieving the file. See you later sleepy bear. Try to get some rest you need it." She said giving Reeve a quick once over with her wide eyes and wide smile. As Yuffie closed the door Reeve let out a sign he didn't even know he was holding. Reeves forehead wrinkles as he walks over to the mirror on the wall taking a long look at him self. Closing his eye and keeping them closed for a moment as he rubs his chin. I do look like crap.

Sarah Lucent was a beautiful young woman who last year came to work for Reeve and the WRO as a researcher. She was very good at her job and often was seen coming from the science department. She had just past the shoulders medium brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was known as a very sweet person but kept to herself. She was only known to talk to one of Reeve's scientist who went by the name of Arrow. He to came to work for Reeve a year ago. A tall thin man with silver white hair pulled into a small pony tail in the back. His eyes were a bright blue. To anyone who saw him where taken by his eyes but no one could shake the eerie feeling they got whenever they were around him. Her other friend was none other then Yuffie. It seemed like Sarah sought Yuffie out every time she came around.

Hi it's me' Sarah said as she sat at her very neat desk. Have you managed to get past our little problem." She said barely above a whisper. I am running out of time. It's almost gone. If you don't solve the problem soon." Sarah was cut off by the person on the other end. Releasing a deep breath she said. Alright look I'm sorry but this is my only chance. She ran her hand thru her hair pushing it out of her face. Sarah," came the loud voice of Yuffie from across the room. I have to go yea. " She said then quickly hangs up the phone. Yuffie I didn't know you were coming in today." Sarah said giving Yuffie a bright smile as she sits on the corner of Sarah's desk in turn knocking over a stack of files Sarah had on her desk scattering them all over the floor. Wow first Reeve's chair then your desk. I don't think this office stuff likes me." Yuffie says as she hops down and begins to help Sarah collect the scattered papers from the floor. It's ok Yuffie don't worry about it." Hey why do you have a file on Vince?" A reach for the picture and file Sarah quickly grabs all of the papers into a pile. It's nothing really. Reeve just wanted me to o some research that's all. You know my job as researcher." Sarah said with a slightly laugh. You know I was just about to go to lunch. Why don't you come with me. You can fill me in on how you have been and I heard a rumor on a man downtown who has sever level three materia." Sarah said with a big bright smoke. Materia," Sarah your talking my language Yuffie said as she bounced up. Sarah knew everything there was to know About Yuffie Kisaragi and she knew the word materia would make her forget anything else. She places the scattered papers in her desk and locks the drawer. Well what are we waiting for Yuffie said I'm starved.

As they both rounded the corner and entered the elevator she felt her heart stop. She had managed for a whole year not to be seen but only a few feet in front of her stood a very dazed Vincent Valentine. There eyes stayed locked on each other until the elevator doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

The diner they always went to way a nice little mom and pop shop in the corner of nowhere. Which was another reason Sarah always wanted to go there with Yuffie. It was quite and even smaller chance anyone she knew would be there. Not that they would recognize her either way. It was a small place with only a hand full of tables. The walls were a shady kind of grey. Pictures of newspaper articles where the only decoration on the wall other then a old worn out poster of the Golden Saucer. Her and Yuffie always got the table in the far right corner. One because she could see the door and for the other the sun always shown thru the one little window in the place. Lighting up the table and filling her with warmth. When she locked herself away from the world she never thought she would miss all of the small things.

Hi Mr. and Mrs. Frost' Yuffie and Sarah greeted the older couple as the entered the restaurant and took there seat at the little table in the corner. Sarah craved things that stayed the same. That was the main reason she liked the Frost. Her husband was a short little man who had very little grey hair. He would always sweep it to one side to try to make it look like he had more. His dingy cooking uniform that looked like it had spent year behind a grill fit loosely over his frame. She thought it was because of the fact he seemed to slouch a great deal in his old age. Now Mrs. Frost was a complete different story. She was also a short woman but a bit on the big side. She had screaming red hair you could tell wasn't natural. She always had some kind of decorative jewel normally made of a small bit of materia. Today it was a light blue piece with a small silver clip. She would use these to keep her hair in a tight bun on the back of her rounded head. Sarah liked Mrs. Frost a great deal but boy could she talk. It amazed Sarah how she seemed to know everything about everyone. Considering the fact every time she and Yuffie had come in no one else was ever around.

Yuffie," what's wrong? You over did it again didn't you? I heard how you took a tumble in Reeve's office this morning.

Yuffie looked up at Sarah. Still keeping her head on her arm as a prop, she looked as if she could fall asleep right on the spot.

Yea, I didn't want him to see how tired I was. I'm the Great ninja Yuffie. Not the worn out old woman that I feel like.' Yuffie said with a grumpy tone.

Sarah places her hand on the one Yuffie has sitting on the table.

Yuffie your human and you aren't a teenager anymore. You need to slow down some. Life is to short sweetie. You need to slow down and smell the flowers some or the next thing you know there gone and you were too late." Sarah said lowering her gaze to the table below.

Yuffie raises an eye brow and gives Sarah hand a small squeeze.

Should I be asking you that question?' she says with a smile

Seeing Yuffie smile always seemed to lighten the burden Sarah felt she was always under. She was like a heavy piece of medal someone had thrown into the ocean and no matter how hard she tried there was no way to stay to the surface. Sarah couldn't help but smile back. She knew after watching her for a very short period of time that Yuffie was the one. She was the one who could help her in so many ways and on so many levels and she didn't even know it. She was the one who could take her heaviest burden.

Yuffie I am fine I promise. Do you remember when you and I first met?

Sure I do Yuffie said. I almost took you out and my materia went everywhere. You know that was one of the few times I was glad I was clumsy.

So do I Yuffie, so do I. Sarah removed her hand and from Yuffie and waved over Mrs. Frost.

Good afternoon ladies. She said with a very monotone voice. Her voice was always so smoothing but when you hear it enough it can put you to sleep.

How are we doing today? As always before we could even answer Mrs Frost began with her many stories why her husband fixed our lunch. We had been there so many times we didn't even have to order. They just knew. I was down by the market the other day and I saw Mrs. Lovegood and lord the hat she had on.

Vincent felt rooted to the spot. It couldn't have been. He was just there only a few days ago. Telling Lucrecia how his last batch of mission had gone. It just couldn't be but other then the fact her hair was shorter and she was alive and moving the women in the elevator with Yuffie was the spitting image of his Lucrecia. He would talk to Yuffie later about who the women was but first he needed to see Reeve. After what felt like forever but really had only been a few seconds Vincent swung around to head to Reeve's office. Perhaps Reeve would know who this woman was. One way or the other he was going to find out and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Reeve you wanted to see me." Vincent says as he surveys Reeve's office. Reeve sat behind his desk looking worn. He was looking at a file and there was Arrow. Vincent didn't know what it was about that man but Vincent not only didn't trust him he could almost say it bordered hate. Vincent was sure Arrow felt the same way. Vincent come in have a seat. I was just finishing up.' Reeve said looking back down at the file. Arrow let out quite a loud sigh. The type that said who dares interrupt me. Arrow looks up from his bent possession beside Reeve. At first he only looked up with his eyes until he saw who it was. Then he made sure he was standing at full height. His blue eyes staring holes into Vincent's red. Wonderful work as always Arrow tell them to run with it. The sooner the better." Reeve said handing the file back to Arrow. Arrow gave a short bow to Reeve and stopped right as he came beside Vincent. Looking him dead in the eye and giving a small smirk he said Valentine" in a low soft but deadly calm voice. Arrow' Vincent said without letting a bit of emotion show in his single word. As Arrow leaves the office he makes sure to leave the door barely cracked. Just enough for him to hear every word that was to be said.

You know Vincent im still not sure why you and Arrow seem to dislike each other so much. I know I have never had either of you work together. Have you two met before?

No' was the only reply Vincent gave.

There was a young woman who left with Yuffie earlier. Do you know who she was?' Vincent asked still not betraying a single emotion.

That was probably Sarah. Her and Yuffie tend to go to lunch together quite a bit." Reeve says letting a smile play on his face. He leans back into his seat and says. Why the interest Vincent? I thought you weren't looking for any female involvement." Reeve said clearing his interest peaked. You have never asked about anyone I have working here before now.

How long has she worked here and what is her last name? Vincent said not even bothering to answer the last question Reeve had ask.

Almost a year and Lucent.' Reeve said as he leans forward and places his elbows on the front of his desk. Really Vincent why the interest? You have never asked about anyone else working for me.

Didn't you say you had something for me?' Vincent said clearly not going to answer any of Reeve's questions.

Fine then' Reeve says with a sign. Here give it a look over and get back with me in the next 48 hours. I really need you on this one Vincent.

As Vincent turns to leave Arrow quietly slips into the office next to Reeves.

Ring ring.

Sarah looks down at her phone and sees the name Arrow.

Excuse me just a moment Yuffie I really need to get this." Sarah says sweaty as she stands and moves over to the corner away from Yuffie and The frosts.

What's wrong you never call me?' she says is a low hushed tone.

Well hello there to love." Arrow says is a musical playing tone. She can picture the smile playing across his face as he spoke.

I'm serious Arrow I'm with Yuffie. What going on?

Valentine was just in Reeve's office asking a great deal of questions about you my love."

I know' as the words left her mouth barely above a whisper the smile on Arrows face grew three times as big. He began to sway forwards and backwards on his heels as he spoke. Really drawing out every letter in the word.

Yes really. He saw Yuffie and I get on the elevator. I should have hide my face but seeing him face to face. Arrow I couldn't. He looks like he has been thru so much and his eyes. So much sorrow.' Sarah takes a deep breath trying to vanish the image from her mind.

We don't much time. If he goes to the cave and find out."

Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, my love' Arrow says in a singing tune.

Arrow I mean it. This is my only chance to fix this.'Sarah says thru gritting teeth.

As soon as the words left Sarah's throat Arrow stiffened. He leans the top part of his body forward slightly looking straight ahead with wide eyes.

I know Sarah." He spits in such a low and dangerous tone that if Sarah didn't know him any better she would have been terrified.

All this fuss over what? Him like he's even worth it. He locked his self up in a coffin in a dark little house for so many years. He should have been trying to fix you not wallowing like he always does. At this point Arrow had begun to walk in circles throwing his hands around wildly. Coming to a sudden stop he lean into the phone again. His tone changing into a sweet loving tone. You know I would do anything for you my love. I will make sure it is done. Just like you want down to the letter, but how do you even know that Valentine will go along with everything? Or even that little girl you are so fond of?

He wants me to be happy. He always has. He'll understand Arrow. I know he will. He came to me so often about his sins. He will help me get rid of mine, before its to late." Sarah could feel her heart breaking all over again as she spoke the words. It all had been her fault. Every sin Vincent Valentine thought he should carry was hers. His father died to save her. She allowed Hojo to take not only her life but her child's. She was the reason Vincent was shot. She was the reason he had to live with Chaos for so long. She was the reason for all of it and she had very little precious time to fix it. To hopefully not only rid her of her sins but to heal Vincent in the process.

Don't worry love it will be done." Arrow said as he straights himself.

If he leaves now which knowing Vincent im sure he will. We have three days max. He won't leave that cave until he knows the truth and now he is looking for it. He will find it Arrow. I know he will.

Sarah hangs up the cell and holds it close to her fast beating heart.

I will fix you Vincent I swear." She says as she turns to join Yuffie again at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost two days since Sarah had seen Vincent which surprised her. She was sure he would have found her sooner rather then later. Which was making her even more nervous but was buying her and Arrow more time. As she walked the hall heading to Arrow's lab she couldn't help but look over her shoulder. Reeve had made sure to ask her if she had ever met Vincent when she got back that day from lunch with Yuffie. She managed to actual keep a straight face when she told him no. She was so afraid he would pick up on some emotion either on her face or in her eyes but if he did he never said a word.

Taking one last look over her shoulder she swiped her id waiting for the glass door to allow her in. As soon as she had walked thru the door Arrow addressed her without even looking up.

Oh my love, come for your dose now have you?' Arrow said not even bothering to look up from his telescope.

Sarah came to stand by Arrow stealing glances over his shoulder as she waited for him to finish.

Arrow signed and glided his head in her direction. All Sarah could do was raise an eye brow and roll up the sleeve of her shirt.

Very well love.' Arrow said in a disappointed and frustrated voice.

He walked over to his desk and put in his code. A small drawer opened with another key pad. After finishing that code he pulled out a small black box. Inside the box was a few vials of crystal blue liquid and several syringes. As he readied the injection he said to Sarah. How much do you love me?'

Sarah couldn't help but give her head a small shake from side to side as a small smile played on her face. I guess that would depend on what you came up with." She said holding her arm out.

Arrow smiled and slowly swayed over to her.

Arrow leaned into her to the point there faces were only inches apart.

Let's say I can make everyone of those beautiful dreams come true." The words had no more then registered in Sarah's mind as she felt the needle enter her skin. It always burned at first where the needle had went in but she didn't mind. She deserved every bit of pain she could get and more.

As he withdrew the needle Sarah's face broke out into a full on smile.

You did it." She asked ever so hopeful for the answer she had been waiting a year for.

Arrow leaned the top part of his body toward her again and smiled ever so slightly at first. Then as the words left his mouth he was in a full out grin.

That and then some my love, that and them some

Sarah felt as if a million pounds of rubble had been lifted off of her chest.

She sprang out of the seat and into Arrow's arms.

Arrow froze. She had never hugged him before. Not in all the time he had known her but he was glad as he returned the embrace. If only it lasted longer.

I have to find out where he is. I was so worried he would figure everything out before we had everything ready. Arrow do you know what this means? I can give Vincent his life back. I can finally set things right." As the words came out of Sarah's mouth so did the silent tears. The tears that for the last 30 years have wanting to be shed.

Arrow let out a long sigh. My love he is on a mission for Reeve. If everything goes well which with Valentine it always does, he will check in with Reeve in the morning. This means he will probably go to visit you.' Arrow said not even trying to hide his hate for Vincent.

Can you have everything ready in time?'

Arrow took both of Sarah's hand. For you my love I would do anything.

Fear not everything will be ready by the time you bring him back.

Arrow I can't think you enough for everything." Sarah said giving his hands a little squeeze.

Arrow bowed his head to the floor and said. I know father created me for other reasons but you my love, my mother, my Lucrecia. If giving brother his life back will set you free then it shall be done."

Setting Vincent free will set us all free Gabriel." Sarah said with a small smile.

I have to go talk to Reeve then I will meet you in say three days. Im counting on you please don't let me down.' With that she released his hands and walked out of the lab toward Reeve's office. Arrow leaned his back onto his work area. Arrow looked toward the ground and sighed . So many emotions were running thru his mind, he wanted so much to make her happy. Even thought he had known her for the last forty years and she only knew him for the last year. Gabriel knew he was a monster. He was just like his brother. He was created by Hojo shortly after Lucrecia death for his dark, sick, pleasure. He could remember the first time he saw her face. He was looking thru the old files and saw her. She was like a light in the dark world Hojo had created for him. It was her who saved him. The more he learned about what his father truly was the more the anger began to burn inside him. The more he wanted to save her. He could truly understand how easily brother could have fallen in love with her. He had only seen her on a video but that was all it took. He could only imagine what it was like being beside her everyday. If the only way to make mother happy was to save Valentine then so be it. He would make sure to see it done. Even if it took his last breathe in the process. He had to fix the sins of his father or he would never truly feel as if he had shed the monstrous skin of his birth.

As Sarah walked toward Reeve's office she couldn't help but smile. After being in her crystal prison for so long listening to the story's Vincent told her of how he was doing and after everything with Omega and him coming to her and telling her she was his reason to go on to continue fighting. She was finally going to be able to try to make up for some of the damage she had inflicted on Vincent.

Reeve she calls as she gives a light knock on his door.

Reeve looked up from his computer and motions her to come in.

Please have a seat.' Reeve said as he closes his lab top to give Sarah his full attention.

I wanted to hand in these files to you." She said as she handed over a small pile of files.

Wow you're done already? I wasn't expecting these until later next week."

About that Reeve, I need some time off. I have had some person issues come up and I wanted to let you know.

I understand and thank you for getting these done. I really do appreciate it.

Sarah stood and began to head to the door as Reeve called out. Sarah I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done why you were here and im really glad I got a chance to meet you.

She wasn't sure how but in those few words she knew Reeve knew who she really was.

Sarah took a deep breath and looked toward the floor. She was some how unable to meet Reeve's eyes.

Reeve I know I probably don't have to ask but please watch over him.

I will, I promise." Reeve said with a soft voice. She knew he understood how she felt.

With that said she turned and walked out of the place she had called home for the last year and good bye to a good man that she could do no more then hope would keep his word and watch over Vincent.

Reeve picks up his cell and after just a moment answers.

She just left, I'm sure,

As Reeve hung up the phone he allowed him self to fall back into his chair.

Looking toward the door Sarah had just stood he said. I hope it works out old friend I really do.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Reeve had called Vincent he headed straight for Lucrecia cave. He had Cloud do some research for him why he was finishing up his mission for Reeve and some how he just knew there would be no Sarah Lucent. Vincent knew a great deal about Lucrecia. The fact her mother was named Sarah and the way she had made her last name. Vincent hoped this meant she knew who she was. He still couldn't figure out how she had been at the WRO for a whole year right under his nose and he never knew. When he talked to Yuffie she had nothing but wonderful things to say about her sister as she called her. Vincent was left with so many questions. Why had she not sought him out? Why had she taken such a interest in Yuffie? How could she have been in two places at once and what has she been doing this whole year? He knew he would find his answers in the cave at least he hoped.

Vincent came to the opening of the cave quicker then he thought he would or maybe it was the fact is mind had been going a mile a minute from the moment he talked to Reeve.

He wasn't sure why but he was almost afraid to walk in. Maybe he was afraid of what he would see or if she truly was free what would this mean for them. Would they finally have the chance to be together like he always wanted or maybe it was the fear she wouldn't want him. Whatever the reason he needed to know, he needed his questions answered he just hoped he liked the answers.

Vincent carefully walked into the cave. His breath immediately taken from his chest as he saw her crystal, her very empty crystal.

Hello Vincent,'

Vincent closed his eyes. He knew that voice. She was really here.

Lucrecia, am I dreaming." He asked still afraid to open his eyes.

No, this is no dream Vincent," She said as she took a step forward emerging out of the shadows into the light.

Vincent took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. There she was, so close. Her hair was shorter then it had been before but it was defiantly her. Her hands were in her pockets and she lightly rocked back and forth. He could tell she was scared but then again so was he.

I'm not sure where to start Lucrecia. I have so many questions.' Vincent said as he begins to move toward her

She quickly puts her hands out in front of him begging him to stop.

I know Vincent and I will answer them I promise.

The first thing that entered Vincent's mind was why she had put her hands up. Why did she not want him by her?

How?'

That single word had the weight of a thousand moons attached to it.

Lucrecia bit her lower lip as she spoke.

Hojo, he came a year ago. He was talking as if nothing had ever happen. He had Gabriel with him or as you know him as is Arrow. He said he could give me my life back and all I had to do was give my loyalty. As the word loyalty left her lips her head lowered. I had to Vincent. I hope you understand. It was my chance. My chance to fix so many sins I had done. You came here so many times talking about your sins. Vincent you fool you had no sins. It was me all me. She turned and faced Vincent Valentine for the first time in 30 years. She looked him dead in his beautiful red eyes and finished. I'm the reason for your life being what it is. Your father died saving me. You were shot because of me. You had to live with Chaos because of me. At this point the tears that needed to be shed for the last 30 years were pouring from her face. Lucrecia' Vincent started to say. No Vincent you need to listen. You had no sins. I chose to have Hojo's child. I brought Sephiroth into this world and I have seen what he did. What he is still trying to do. Maybe if I finally repay my sins I can go to him. Be the mother he never had. Make everything better for everyone. I never deserved your loyalty Vincent. I never deserved your love.

Some how she had found the straight to not only look Vincent in the eye but to come to be standing right in front of him.

Vincent, Gabriel has helped me find a way to fix so much of the damage I have done to you. Especially with Chaos no longer being inside of you. Lucrecia lowers her head back toward the floor.

Vincent you owe me nothing but I beg you. Let me make this right. Please I am so tired.

Vincent was stunned by her words. Had he been so blinded?

He used his human hand and raised her head so there eyes would meet.

Lucrecia I have only wanted was for you to be happy." Vincent said with the sweetest voice she had ever heard.

Thank you, Vincent.

There is still thing I still need answered. How was he able to revive you?

It was Gabriel. He is like you in so many ways Vincent. Hojo made him after my death. He wants to fix so many things as badly as I do. He to feels buried in sin. He has spent the last thirty years coming up with a way to awaken me. I asked him to help me rest Vincent and I can't do that until I have fixed my biggest sin, destroying you.

What do you need me to do?


	6. Chapter 6

As Vincent Valentine lay on the table he took a long look at his surrounding. An eerie dread seeping from the very walls of the room. There were odd stains you could still see here and there. Vincent wondered what kind of horrible things had happened here but with Hojo and perhaps even Gabriel anything was possible. He couldn't help but keep glancing her way. She looked much like she had thirty years ago. She had her hair back in a high pony tail with a yellow ribbon holding it into place, a blue silk shirt with a black skirt. Her white lab coat swaying back and forth as she moved. The main difference was she looked tired. The last time he had seem her like that was when Hojo shot her and all she wanted was her son back. He could only imagine the pain she must have felt when she found out her visions had come true. That Sephiroth had turned into the ultimate monster. He sees her nod her head to Gabriel and turns and gives him a smile as she makes her way over with a small syringe.

Vincent were ready, how are you feeling?' Lucrecia asked as she took Vincent's hand into her own.

You won't be here when this is all over will you?' Vincent said

I have very little time left but don't worry you wont be alone." She said as the light blue liquid begins to seep into Vincent's veins.

Im sorry Vincent for all of the pain I have caused you but please promise me Vincent you will let it love again." She said as she places her hand on his heart.

I never deserved it in the first place and it is far to good of a heart to stay broken or alone.

Don't worry She will be here with you when you wake up."

Vincent could see the smile on her face as she spoke of this mystery woman.

Vincent couldn't make any words come out. His eye grew heavy as Lucrecia image blurred.

The last thing he heard before everything went black was Lucrecia's voice.

Goodbye Vincent Valentine may you find all of the happiness you have been searching for.

_Gabrial and Lucrecia worked on Vincent for almost two months straight. Lucrecia could feel her heart growing lighter with every correction they made. As they finished__ with the last piece Lucrecia looked down at the man in front of her and allowed the tears to silently come. Before her wasn't the creation Hojo had made so many years ago. It was him her dear friend who wanted nothing more then to love her. It was a shame she never could return his affections but maybe now she could give him the love he deserved. He deserved so much better then what he had been given. She grabs her flash light and checks his eyes one last time. They only have a red tent to them now. They always will but at least she hoped they could look on the world in a better way. She feels Gabriel's hand on her shoulder and she knows the time has finally come for true goodbyes. _

She places a small kiss on Vincent's forehead. Goodbye Vincent Valentine.

She releases his hand as a stray tear falls upon his heart.

Mother Gabriel says handing her the phone.

_It was a three day since she had finished Vincent. Restoring him as much as she could, to the man who gave his all, for a woman who could give nothing in return. She held his head on her lap as they continued the ride. All she could do now was prey it had all worked out That the monster he felt he had become would finally be put to rest and in its place would be the Vincent she knew and called a friend. The Vincent before he was tainted by Hojo or herself. She also preyed she was right about her and she would heal the left over wounds she could not. _

Hello," Yuffie called as she entered the cave.

She still wasn't sure why she was there just Sarah had called her and said it was urgent she met her there.

She was just about to call out why she came across the biggest crystal she had ever seen. Her eyes grew wide as she saw all of the colors dancing around the room. Her joy quickly turned as she saw lying at the base of the crystal a man with long black hair slightly covering his face. Even without his red cape and gold boots she knew him in a instant.

Vincent!!!!!!

She ran over to him and rolled him over so his face was facing her. She pulled him until his head was on her lap.

Vinny, Vincent please answer me." Yuffie pleaded as she moved the hair from his face.

Even thought they had been friends for so many years she had never truly saw his face. He was perfect. That was the only word that came to Yuffie's mind as she held him. Then it hit her like a tone of bricks. She hadn't even noticed at first until she took his hand into her own. He had two hands. Two perfect human hands. Her eyes grew wide as she took a good look at the man in her arms. He looked so different. No longer clad in the armor he had been in since she had first met him. He was in a simple pair of black pants with matching boots and a silk black shirt. She also made a mental note how the top two buttons were undone.

Hello Yuffie."

Yuffie head shot up in a instant as she looked upon her friend only a few feet away. She looked different some how. Yuffie couldn't put it to words but Sarah was defiantly different. Then all of her emotions turned to pure hate for the women in front of her. Sarah had been the one to call Yuffie there. It all made since now. The files on Vincent him being here.

What did you do to him?

Lucrecia was almost taken by surprise by the way Yuffie stretched out every word, the venom in her voice as she held Vincent tighter as the words left her mouth but that was why she chose her after all. She knew out of everyone in Vincent's life Yuffie was the one who would do anything for him. She could see the love in her eyes when ever she would bring Vincent up during there lunch dates. She remembered that look.

Sarah what did you do?' Yuffie screamed.

I'm not Sarah Yuffie. My name is Lucrecia Crescent.

Yuffie head spun around to the empty crystal behind her.

Yuffie began to open her mouth then closed it again and looked down at Vincent.

Did you hurt him?' she asked still not taking her eyes off of him.

No Yuffie. I fixed Vincent. I made him who he was, who he was before I broke him.

Yuffie shook her head slightly. Then she looked Lucrecia dead in the eye. She could see the pain, hurt, betrayal written all over Yuffie's face but mostly she saw the worry.

I thought we were friends." She knew she was saying that as more of a statement then a question

We are Yuffie. I was given another chance to fix so many of the sins I had caused."

Yuffie cut her off by saying what is with You and Vincent and sins? Everyone sins but you two. You two are owww. He broods all the time and you get locked up in some crystal why he just sits in a coffin for 30 years." Yuffie was crying at this point. She was overwhelmed with all of the emotions playing in her mind.

Yuffie I don't have much time. I feel my energy leaving as we speak. Lucrecia looks tword the floor as she takes hold of the side of the crystal for support. Gabriel comes out of the shadow and puts his arms around his mother. She looks up at him and gives him a small smile before she turns her attention back to Yuffie.

Im so sorry but I have very little time. Vincent for the most part is normal. He still should have most of his straight and vision. I couldn't fix the mako but he can age now. He has his old hand back. Gabriel was able to hide almost all of the scars quite well. When he wakes he will have so many questions and I'm sorry I won't be here to answer them.

Yuffie please believe me you are my dearest friend and I know you will take such good care of Vincent for me.

If it was possible Yuffie's little arms tightened even more around him. The silent tears still streaming down her face.

Gabriel also tightened his hold on Lucrecia as they both began to glow and orbs began to dance all around them. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was finally free. Vincent would be able to finally have the life he deserved. She would finally be able to see her son.

_She felt her body slowly fall onto something soft. She had the most amazing smell all around her._

_Lucrecia" _

_Lucrecia it's time to get up silly._

_She opened her eyes and saw she was surrounded by the most beautiful yellow flowers._

_Here let e give you a hand' said a male voice as she felt her self being pulled up._

_She looked around and saw two people. A woman with the most warming beautiful smile she had ever seen and a man dressed in soldier attire. _

_I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to get up." Said the young women._

_My name is Aerith and I'm a friend of Vincents. He asked me to help you._

_Vincent.' Her voice said just above a whisper. _

_Yes silly Vincent. He wanted to make sure you got here ok. _

_I'm Zack by the way. I have someone you might like to meet_

_Mother."_

_She froze for only a moment could it really be. She spun around and came face to face with the man from her dreams. Her son Sephiroth she said as she ran into his arms. At long last she was finally able to hold her son. _

Only one more chapter to go. Then there will be another story after this one showing how Vincent is doing now he has been freed of his sins. _. _


	7. Chapter 7

Evanscence Missing

Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Whispered:  
Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something.......

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Whispered:  
Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.

_It had felt like a eternity since Yuffie had walked into the cave and found Vincent. Her eyes and throat felt raw from thenone stop tears and please for Vincent to wake up. She continued to slowly rock him back and forth in her arms. Holding him to her chest with one arm and rubbing his hair with the other. She said he would wake up, so why hasn't he. After all Lucrecia had done to Vincent just to disappear in the end and finally return to the life stream. Yuffie wondered how Vincent would be when we woke up. Would he still be her Vinny? Her brooding gunslinger who never lost his temper with her and didn't make her feel like a failure. Vincent Valentine meant the world to Yuffie and she hoped she would get a chance to tell him. _

Vincent please wake up." Please Vincent I need you to wake up.

Vincent was slowly beginning to feel reconnected to the world. He could make out a voice in the dark and had been following it, but who was it? It still seemed so far away.

Yuffie laid her head on top of Vincent's and continued to cry.

It seemed like it only took a moment. One minute he felt so far lost in the dark then out of no where he was thrust forward. He could feel his body slowly rocking and he could feel something wet falling onto his face.

Vincent please." Yuffie pleaded her voice barely above a whisper.

Yuffie that's Yuffie's voice Vincent thought but why is she so sad

Yuffie;" his voice was almost as quite as hers. If her ear wouldn't have been over his face she would have missed it.

Her head shoot up as she looks down at him. He is slowly cracking his eyes. He felt as if he was just coming out of the coffin again. The least little bit of light was almost too much. His vision was very blurred. He could make out someone in front of his and sparkling lights behind whoever it was.

Vincent, Vincent can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me.

He continued to blink his eyes and as his vision cleared he could see Yuffie. He had never seen her like this before. Her eyes were red and cheeks tear stained. She looked like she hadn't slept in years. Her eyes which normally held an incredible amount of light were almost dark.

Had he caused her this pain?

Yuffie what's wrong?' Vincent asked with a concerned yet confused voice.

Yuffie's face seemed to light up at his words as he noticed her face light up in a smile as she continued to rub his hair. Vincent was feeling very confused at this point. Why was she holding him so and why did it feel so good?

Vincent, do you remember what happened with Lucrecia?

At the sound of her name so many images came into Vincent's mind. His talk with her and Gabriel. Her wanting to reverse some of the damage she had caused all of it.

Did it work? Did she go to be with her son?

Yea Vinnie yea she did." Yuffie;s voice was strangely calming to Vincent. Normally her voice would be full of spirit and energy but it was full of love. Vincent normally would be on guard in a instance from waking up but he felt safe being in Yuffie's arms.

Vincent began to try to lean up and luckily Yuffie responded. He was surprised by the tight hold she had on him. Vincent looked down at his self and could almost not believe his eyes. He had two hands. Two perfect human hands. Yuffie seemed to notice how he was staring because she took both of his hands in her smaller one and gave them a small squeeze.

Do you feel me Vincent?' she asked. He could tell by her voice she was hoping more then anything he could.

Vincent Valentine did something he hadn't done for thirty years. He gave Yuffie a true smile and squeezed her hands right back and in return she gave him a smile just as big.

Vincent didn't know what the new future held for him but he knew he couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
